


Process of a Fanlore Entry

by Elf (Elfwreck)



Category: Fanlore - Fandom, No Fandom
Genre: Fanlore, Filk, Gen, Meta, Nonfiction, posting tips, tutorial, wikis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-06
Updated: 2011-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23145493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfwreck/pseuds/Elf
Summary: I decided I wanted to add a Fanlore page for Filthy Pierre's Microfilk.
Kudos: 1
Collections: March Meta Matters Challenge





	Process of a Fanlore Entry

I decided I wanted to add a page for Filthy Pierre's Microfilk. What is, you might ask, FPMicrofilk? It's a zine. Of sorts. A collection of filksongs, distributed in the East Coast area (and more, but mostly easty-coasty regions; I've never seen one). It's 63 pages long, on legal-sized paper, in teeny-tiny type, crammed as many words as can possibly fit on the page (extra verses added sideways, handwritten notes in spots), sometimes a dozen songs on a page, with a 13-page index (legal-sized) by tune, title, subject, and author. Also tiny. And complicated.

Makes sense? No? 6mb scanned version available at http://www.floatingfilk.com/mp3/microfilk.pdf. Go boggle. And then come back for the 2000-word Fanlore entry walkthrough.

What I know about the Microfilk collection:

  1. It has approximately eight zillion filksongs (okay, actually? Just over 550 songs), and was very popular as the "everything filk" collection in some fannish communities. (Not that anyone thought it was literally everything, but it was the "here, you need this; there's enough to get you started and keep you going for a good long time" intro-to-filk thing.)
  2. Many/most were folded into the later NESFA Hymnal, which is a ~300 page filkbook. (Which I have, and want to write up later; not getting up to check the page count now.) 
  3. It was distributed with a magnifying glass because OMG tiny tiny type. 
  4. Erwin "Filthy Pierre" Strauss, the author, or collector, or whatever you call him, is an east-coast BNF and filker who has also written some nifty other stuff. 
  5. Digital version was released, w/author (editor?)'s permission, in [late 2009](http://community.livejournal.com/filk/473241.html).



Note: I could be _horrifically wrong_ about some of these details. Maybe I've misunderstood the Microfilk entirely and it was first issued in Australia. Maybe it came later than the NESFA Hymnal. (I, um, seriously doubt this.) Maybe "Filthy Pierre" was only known to 12 people for many years and those only in filking circles, and I've heard of him because I know those circles. That doesn't matter; Fanlore's a wiki, so someone else could come in and correct the problems later.

Five things. If that's enough for a fanfic, it's enough for a Fanlore stub, especially since I can give a link to the digital copy & a partial index. (Even less than that is enough for a Fanlore stub; if I could just say, "there's this thing; here's a link," Fanlore wants that.) People who've actually seen & filked from the original could then come in and add more details; people who've never heard of it would then know it exists. Existed. Whatever.

 **STEP 1 Open Fanlore Page**  
I decide to call the page "Filthy Pierre's Microfilk," rather than "Microfilk," because I've always seen it referenced that way. I open <http://fanlore.org/wiki/Filthy_Pierre's_Microfilk> and get the note:  
"There is currently no text in this page. You can search for this page title in other pages, search the related logs, or edit this page." I click "edit this page." (If I weren't logged in, I'd get an error message at this point. I'm logged in.)

EEEEEP BLANK PAGE TERROR.

Must throw words in there.

I'll start with words I don't have to write: templates, infoboxes, tags.

 **STEP 2 Metadata**  
This is, in no particular order:  
* A stub entry  
* A fanwork  
* Filk-related  
* A zine (I think; I'm still a bit fuzzy on filkbooks being called "zines," but that seems to be the standard)  
* Pre-internet-fandom  
* Convention-related, but not specific convention-related  
* Multifandom  
* Available digitally  
* Text-based, rather than picture-based

Not all of those will be relevant to tagging the entry, but it's not a bad idea to brainstorm a list of "traits associated with this fannish thing" before starting. It can help while wading through fanlore's many category options.

 **STUB**. I know tagging things as "stub" is easy, but I haven't done it in a while, so I go looking for how.

I head over to the [Templates](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Category:Fanlore_Templates) page to figure out how to tag these things.

Gah. It's got subcategories, and I have no idea what they are, so I open them all. (My average Fanlore entry involves about 15 open tabs in Firefox.)

I find [Stub](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Category:Notices) under [Notices](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Category:Notices). I also note that this is where one tags things for extra attention of some sort, but I don't expect to remember that.

Oh, right… stubs are made by putting {{Stub}} at the top of the page. That was simple. Why can't I remember it?

 **FANWORK TYPE** : Next for the [Infobox](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Category:Infoboxes), that thing that shows up on the side and tells you what kind of thingie this is. A lot of these templates are WIPs, and could change; pick whatever seems most appropriate. If you're not sure, make a post at and ask. Generally, a listing gets 1 infobox.

I'm going to call this a [Zine](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Template:Zine), so I copy-paste that into my huge empty text box, and fill in the details I know. Anything I don't know can be left blank. 

**OTHER SEARCH TAGS** : I don't recall what the official label for these is, at the moment. (I'm about to find out.) These are the things at the bottom of the Fanlore page that connect it to similar/related works. Categories? I think these are categories. I go looking for "categories" coding tags.

 _I can't find the categories list._ The side menu doesn't have a "categories" link. I shrug, and click on the [Site Map](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fanlore:Sitemap). I find [Category:Zines](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Category:Zines), but that gets me a list; **it doesn't tell me how to add that category to my page.** Hmmm. Serious bit of user-friendliness either missing or hiding.

I give up. Fall back on the age-old method of Wiki editing: find a page with the stuff I want, click "edit," steal that bit, and close the "edit" page without making changes. 

I pick [Crystal Memories](http://fanlore.org/w/index.php?title=Crystal_Memories) because it's almost devoid of actual content so I won't have much to skip over to find the categories. I note that it's not tagged as a Stub; since I'm opening it, I add that to it. I add {{Stub}} at the top, fill in "add Stub" in the little text box down below, and click save. 

Huh. When I open to edit, it says

> [[Category:Filk Music]]  
>  [[Category:Multimedia Gen and Het Zines]]

But the page itself says "Categories: Fanworks | Zines | Filk Music | Multimedia Gen and Het Zines" so apparently some categories fold into others. Yay? I decide that those all seem appropriate and can't think of anything else crucially important, so I add those at the end of the Microfilk entry.

Yay metadata is done! Now I just need *actual content!*

 **DETAILS AND OTHER INFO** : To add content, I open the [Editing Cheatsheet](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Help:Cheatsheet) before I do anything else. I know I'll be checking this a lot, especially for bits of how to do wiki links. Since I'm already tired from scrounging up background info, _and_ I don't feel I know much about this, I'm mostly trying to get my "five points" above into coherent paragraph formats, with enough wiki crosslinks that people will know how this relates to other topics on the archive. Someone else, who's maybe actually used Microfilk in a filksing, can add other details later.

I start with a "what is this" statement: "Microfilk is a collection of over 550 filksongs, printed on legal-sized paper in very small text, and distributed with a magnifying glass." If I were feeling rushed, or just wanted to create the entry, that would be enough for an entry. (Really. If all you know of something is three tiny factoids: like, it was a convention, it happened in mid-70's, and it related to Star Trek, _that's enough for a Fanlore entry_. We want it ALL.)

I want "filksongs" to link to the main [Filk](http://http://fanlore.org/wiki/Filk) entry, but I want it to say "filksongs." The coding for that is **[[Name of page|Text to display]]** , so I change that word to **[[Filk|filksongs]]**.

I mention that it was released online, and I want a link to that, but not in the main text, so I add to the bottom (just above the categories):

> ==References==  
>  <references/>

That'll let me put reference numbers that link down to the bottom, and allow jumps back up on the page. (If that's too complicated, just throw in text links. Someone else will later fix them into references. Really. ANY INFO IS BETTER THAN NONE.)

I think the description of "how to read the chords" is fascinating, so I want to mention it, and include the text. Hmm. The text part of that is almost 500 words. Maybe just include the scan of the instructions, and possibly the text in the image page. 

I'm about done with the info I feel comfortable mentioning, but I want to add a couple of images: one of just the music instructions, and one sample page of songs. Since the whole thing is available for download, I don't have to worry about resolution/permission issues, and since it was scanned bitonal (black-and-white only), the filesize is small; I just need to enter the two images.

 **PICTURE UPLOADING** : has done some great work here, including something like tutorials that I'm too lazy to track down right now. I'm going to see if I can find my way through the pages using Fanlore's links.

Images are files; so I go to the [Upload file](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Special:Upload) page, which is linked on the main sidebar. 

I get a thing with "source filename," where I navigate to the file on my computer, "destination filename," which by default is the same, and a "summary" box. (Hm. No "preview" button. Weird.)

I put a link in & way too much text in the summary, because I want people to be able to read the actual instructions, and the original is a low-res scan of a many-times-photocopied original.

For the second image, the sample page, I remember to change the destination filename. This one's _big_ ; bitonal scans are tiny files (as images go); so 500mb gets the whole legal-sized page at 200dpi. Which is bigger than Fanlore normally carries but since it's part of a "free to share online" PDF, it works; I just have to remember to use the Thumbnail setting when linking to it.

After I've uploaded the files, I check the Cheatsheet for "how to add images." It's **[[Image:Example.jpg|thumb|Caption text]]** >

I'm being minimalistic here, so I'm just throwing in the two images; someone else might add text or whatever, or format them nicer on the page. I add

> [[Image:Microfilk_Preface.PNG|thumb|Preface with chord instructions]] 
> 
> [[Image:Sample_page_of_Microfilk.png|thumb|Page 5 from Microfilk]]

…just above the reference section. I'm done now. I write "page creation" in the Summary box, and click "Show preview," just to make sure I haven't scrambled anything.

Hmmmm. The thumbnail pictures are huge and ridiculous and squeeze the "References" section into a tiny column.

AND I DO NOT CARE.

A last quick look at the [Cheatsheet](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Help:Cheatsheet) does not tell me how to make them right-justified, or go below the infobox, or not squeeze the other info, so someone else can cope with that later. I will be polite and [tag the page for a Gardener to look at](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Template:AttentionGardeners).

I put

> {{AttentionGardeners  
>  |because=images layout is clunky  
>  }}

just below the infobox, and hit "save."

**RECAP & OVERVIEW**

  1. Figure out what you want an entry for. Make some quick notes about details.
  2. Open Fanlore blank page. 
  3. Add {{Stub}} to top (unless you're being comprehensive) 
  4. Add an [Infobox](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Category:Infoboxes) and fill in whatever details you know.
  5. Add some Categories. These are formatted like this: [[Category:Zines]] [[Category:Filk Music]] and can be any of the terms on the [Categories](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Special:Categories) pages. (But you might start with the ones on the [Site Map](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fanlore:Sitemap); that's less intimidating.) 
  6. Add text! Describe your thingie! Tell people how awesome it is, and how their fannish lives have been impoverished by lack of knowledge of it! Or, if that's too much, just say what it is and maybe add a link for how they can learn more. Use the [Cheatsheet](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Help:Cheatsheet) as much as you want to. 
  7. Add extra bits if you so desire: extra notice tags, upload images, whatever. 
  8. Click "Show Preview" (trust me; it's embarrassing to re-edit four times because you kept missing a return somewhere) 
  9. Click "Save page," and you're done! 
  10. Bask in the self-satisfied glory of having Improved All Of Fandom Forever. 



**ETA** : Image formatting has been fixed; "stub" tag has been removed. [Original page](http://fanlore.org/w/index.php?title=Filthy_Pierre%27s_Microfilk&diff=prev&oldid=234845) is archived, if anyone wants to check that out.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at <https://fanlore.dreamwidth.org/38992.html> where there are comments.


End file.
